Gallant Prince
by DarkKitten666
Summary: "His clock almost missed a tick… or was it a tock? He didn't know. She looked happy with Boris. He was probably more her age. He himself was older, maybe even twice her age. He looked away from her happy face, so beautiful." GowlandXAlice because... Gowland needs some love too. Its kinda sappy.


**I apologize for the following if you have not read one of my other fanfics: 1. I cant spell 2. I dont have a bone of grammar in my body 3. Sometimes even I dont make since to myself so I'm sorry if its confusing.**

**I always found that Gowland's ball outfit made him look so much like a prince, I had to write about it! Gowland needs some love too!**

**Gowland:Thank you.**

**Me: Dawwww, I love you Gowland. But you gotta share with Julius.**

**Julius: I dont want to share.**

**Me: Come on Julius. Look at how lonely he is when you look up any fanfictions with him. Bleh. Forget it. You were always a stubborn man. anyway I dont own HNKNA, Quinrose does.**

"You are a horrible dancer." Alice complained as Gowland offered her a drink. "My feet are killing me."

"You sure that it isn't just your high heels?" he asked pointing to the heels that she normally didn't wear, but they were the only shoes that went with her dress. It was light blue and was cut off at the shoulders. Frills were everywhere. The dress made her feel like a princess.

"No. I'm sure it was because of you stepping of them every chance you got." She said as she took the glass from him. "Alcohol?" she asked as she looked at it.

"Can't you just give me the benefit of the doubt?" He gave her a sideways smile. "And it's the finest wine. The queen will only provide the best for her guests here at the ball."

"Fine, these shoes are killing me. Happy?" Gowland nodded. "And I can't drink this." She said as she passed the glass back to him.

"Why not?" he asked as he took a sip from his own glass.

"Obviously I don't want to get drunk." She said crossing her arms.

"Darn. My plans are foiled." He joked. "I will take this back and get you something else then." He said as he turned and left. Alice watched as her prince walked away. Well, he wasn't a prince but he was so sweet and honorable. He was the owner of the amusement park in this world. His normal attire was bright and colorful but today for the ball he wore a white suit with blue and golden accents.

"-ice… Alice. You there?"

"Hmm?" she blinked. Boris, the Cheshire Cat, was standing in front of her. "Oh, hey Boris." She said, smiling.

"You look beautiful." He smiled looking her up and down. She blushed. "Want to dance?"

"Oh, sorry but my feet are killing me."

"The old man that bad a dancer? I know he isn't good with music and singing so I guess dancing fits right in." Boris chuckled.

"I thought we agreed it was your shoes." said a voice behind Boris.

"I-it is!" she stuttered, glancing at Gowland. Her heart throbbed at seeing her prince.

"Well then take off your shoes and come dance with me!" Boris grabbed her hand and began to drag her back to the dance floor.

"She said she was done dancing." Gowland said as he grabbed her other arm to stop them.

"But I want to dance with her. She is so pretty." Boris whined.

"I-I'm sure it won't hurt anything to dance one song with Boris…" She whispered. Gowland frowned and released her. "Could you hold my shoes?" she asked.

"Sure sweet pea…" He sighed and shot her a slight smile. He watched as his princess giggled and walked away with Boris. His clock almost missed a tick… or was it a tock? He didn't know. She looked happy with Boris. He was probably more her age. He himself was older, maybe even twice her age. He looked away from her happy face, so beautiful. He remembered all the fun he had with her in the park. How she would listen to him play his violin when everybody else would run. How she played the piano for him wonderfully…

"Boris…" He whispered. He clenched his fist. Boris was always getting in his way. He would steal her away when he was walking with him at the park, he stole her when he would play his violin for her, and he stole her from his reaches here at the ball. Boris told her his first name. Boris called him an old man.

"Gowland?"

"Hm?" he looked up. "The song over?" he asked. Alice nodded.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Oh… I was just thinking how lucky I was to have been able to dance with you." He looked away.

"You're not your normal self tonight…" She whispered. "Are you not happy to be here with me?"

"Are you here with me… or are you here with Boris?" He snapped.

"I came here with you, not Boris. Why would you say that?"

"Well your always with him and he is more your age anyway so maybe you would be happier with him." He mumbled.

"Can we go someplace private…?" She asked. He nodded and began to walk. She slowly began to tail him but her feet hurt. He saw her struggling to keep up. He swept her off her feet and into his arms and he carried her to one of the rooms opened to the guests. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you…." She whispered.

"No problem, princess." He mumbled as he placed her on the bed and sat down next to her. "So what did you want to talk about…?"

"I… I love you." She whimpered. A tear ran down her face. His eyes opened in shock and turned to her.

"Wha-?" His clock most definitely missed a beat that time.

"I said I love you, Gowland. Not Boris, YOU." She lifted herself up and kissed his lips. She pulled away to see his face. "You're my prince. The only one suitable for a princess like me." She frowned as another tear fell from her face.

"Don't cry, please don't cry. I love you too." He whispered. He leaned in and kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her body up to his, closing any space between them. He placed one hand on her back to hold her close and the other tangled into her beautiful hair to hold her head to deepen the kiss. They parted to breathe. More tears streamed from Alice's face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, worried.

"B-because I'm s-so happy." She smiled at him the way he always wished she would.

"And I am the happiest prince in the world."


End file.
